


hyuk-ah?

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: follows the great 'hyuk-ah?' saga of april 20th (leo's instagram, the latest vixx tv cookie, and various other fancams from the music show rec as well as fansign that day).hyuk has been ignoring taek the whole day as a prank but what if things get too real for taek to handle eventually? taek doesn't do too well without hyuk's attention.





	hyuk-ah?

“Hyung, when on earth are you coming over to my room? It’s already late,” Sanghyuk pokes his head into Taekwoon’s room to complain. “I’ve been waiting.”

“It’s fine. I won’t disturb you tonight,” Taekwoon says, getting up from his laptop and turning his back to busily pick up and put away clothes strewn over the foot of his bed and table. “You’re tired. You should go to bed.”

Sanghyuk watches Taekwoon give himself things to do instead of look at or talk to Sanghyuk, noting the deliberately-even voice and slouch of his shoulders.  

He quietly closes the door of Taekwoon’s bedroom behind him and puts his arms around Taekwoon in a close backhug, feeling how Taekwoon stiffens up and tries to continue straightening his bedsheets for no good reason.

“Did I go too far today?” Sanghyuk murmurs into Taekwoon’s hair, slowly swaying them back and forth. “I’m sorry, hyung, I did, didn’t I?”

The dynamics shift palpably; the lines between hyung/maknae and older/younger blur and Sanghyuk can practically feel Taekwoon’s internal struggle to pretend he isn’t actually upset by Sanghyuk teasing him by ignoring him all day vying with his plain need for attention and comfort. Sanghyuk doesn’t move, pressing his nose into Taekwoon’s freshly-shampooed hair and holding him tight until he feels Taekwoon slowly start to relax into him.

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon mumbles. “It’s nothing.”

In answer Sanghyuk gently lets them both fall into bed, careful not to land on Taekwoon. Taekwoon welps in surprise, turning in Sanghyuk’s arms to glare at him.

“I”m sorry,” Sanghyuk repeats, until the glare in Taekwoon’s eyes goes soft. “I was careless, wasn’t I? I pushed you too far.”

Sanghyuk lets go of Taekwoon so he can lie more comfortably on his back next to Sanghyuk propped up on one elbow above him, and for a long moment they just look at each other.

“I don’t like feeling so desperate for your attention,” Taekwoon mutters, looking away and staring at the ceiling. “Like you don’t see me and everyone else is more interesting or worth your time. Even if I know you’re doing it on purpose to tease me and it doesn’t mean anything.”

“But you’re so much fun to tease,” Sanghyuk sighs, and grins when Taekwoon’s glare returns.

“It makes me feel stupid. And - shaky. Like I’m on my own and I don’t know what to do-”

“It’s my fault,” Sanghyuk agrees, bending down and nuzzling gently into Taekwoon’s neck. “I wasn’t very good to you. And you’re always so good to me, hyung.”

Sanghyuk deliberately entwines their fingers before bringing Taekwoon’s hands above his head to hold them there. “Can you be good for me now? Don’t move?”

Taekwoon nods, closing his fingers into fists when Sanghyuk lets go of his hands.

“Scoot up the bed. Lie down properly. Keep your hands above your head.”

The moment Sanghyuk drops honorifics and formal speech Taekwoon feels himself start to center from all the pieces of him that felt scattered the whole day when Sanghyuk refused to speak to or look at or acknowledge him - for fun, he  _ knows _ , because he knows he’s fun to tease and the fans find their push-and-pull dynamic entertaining which is why he uploaded those videos in the first place - but the longer it went on the whole day the more desperate Taekwoon started to feel. If he doesn’t have Sanghyuk to anchor him, to ground him - he didn’t know if it was a lesson in control and Sanghyuk was just seeing how far he could push Taekwoon’s obedience before he broke, and the uncertainty of whether Sanghyuk would do that to him made him feel fragile as glass.

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” Taekwoon says quickly, in case he’d disappointed Sanghyuk. “I shouldn’t have gotten upset, I should have known-”

“Shh,” Sanghyuk pushes up Taekwoon’s shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t look after you. Let me look after you now?”

Taekwoon’s breath hitches when Sanghyuk lowers his mouth to Taekwoon’s stomach, barely grazing the soft skin there before dropping worshipful kisses up his side and chest, stopping to pay attention to a nipple until Taekwoon realises his nails are digging into his palms from how hard he’s clenching his fists.

“You’re so beautiful, Taekwoon. I love that you belong to me.”

_ Taekwoon. _ The first time Sanghyuk called him that in bed without the ‘hyung’ tacked on to it Taekwoon had been shocked at how good it felt. And the first time he’d managed to bring himself to call Sanghyuk ‘hyung’ - Taekwoon can feel his face start to heat up from the memory. Sanghyuk had liked that. A lot.

Sanghyuk continues kissing his way slowly over Taekwoon’s body, shifting slightly to let Taekwoon pull off his shirt so Sanghyuk can have better access to his collarbones and neck before putting his hands back above his head, proud of his self-control. Each kiss is reverent and indulgent, Sanghyuk taking his time to admire what is his. Soft kisses over Taekwoon’s cheeks, nose and eyelids leave Taekwoon almost in tears though he represses the urge - now is not the time to be sappy, not when Sanghyuk is making his way south towards his belly button - a teasing kiss lands there - and already has two fingers hooked in the band of Taekwoon’s shorts. Once Sanghyuk pulls the shorts off Taekwoon and he’s lying naked Sanghyuk pauses like he usually does to just look. Taekwoon can feel the heat rapidly rising in his face, both from the proprietary way Sanghyuk is looking at his body and from being on display, no matter how many times this happens. The vulnerability of giving up control to someone else like this is thrilling though with an edge of humiliation; but that spikes the heat deliciously higher.

Sanghyuk runs fingers down Taekwoon’s body, trailing over a nipple and stopping over a hipbone - almost careless, like Taekwoon is just another thing that Sanghyuk owns, and instead of feeling shame or anger at that Taekwoon’s heartbeat picks up.  _ Use me _ , he thinks in the privacy of his own head.  _ Use me to get off, take me because I drive you crazy, because you want me so badly - _

But Sanghyuk lowers himself onto his stomach, moving down the bed to lie between Taekwoon’s legs, and Taekwoon can’t help but to let out a short whine of anticipation.

“Quiet,” Sanghyuk orders, not looking up, and Taekwoon bites his bottom lip to stay silent. Sanghyuk props up Taekwoon’s knees, pushing his legs back towards his body, and it’s just before Taekwoon realises what he’s going to do that Sanghyuk licks a firm swipe across Taekwoon’s rim and Taekwoon has to bring a hand down to clamp over his mouth to stop from crying out. Sanghyuk doesn’t go slow, alternating between using his tongue and a finger, licking and sucking until Taekwoon’s thighs are trembling with the sensation of staying open and himself quiet through his harsh breathing. It’s - dirty, lying with his legs wide apart like this and Sanghyuk’s mouth on him, tongue pressing inside him and fingers of one hand slowly teasing Taekwoon’s cock by absently spreading the precome beading at the tip around the flushed head. Taekwoon stares down at Sanghyuk’s hand almost engulfing his whole cock easily, putting him in mind of the way Sanghyuk loves to suckle on Taekwoon’s soft cock until it’s hard and yet still not difficult for Sanghyuk to hold in his mouth because of Taekwoon’s small size. Looking at Sanghyuk’s hand shallowly pumping his cock now Taekwoon feels like it was perfectly made for the size of Sanghyuk’s hands.

“Do you want to come, Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asks, looking up finally. His chin is shining with his own saliva, and Taekwoon can feel how wet he is between his legs. Words almost don’t come.

“Please,” he asks, breathless.

“Tell me what you want. I want to give it to you.”

“I just want you inside me,” Taekwoon closes his eyes and spreads his legs wider. “Hyung.”

Taekwoon doesn’t open his eyes as he feels Sanghyuk crawl up his body, Sanghyuk’s reassuring weight on top of him securing him to the present, to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk entwines his fingers in Taekwoon’s once again above Taekwoon’s head as Sanghyuk slowly rocks against Taekwoon, Taekwoon wrapping his legs around Sanghyuk’s hips and gasping at the sensation of their cocks grinding together. “Please,” Taekwoon whispers again, eyes still shut.

Sanghyuk presses a firm kiss to the side of Taekwoon’s mouth before he lifts himself off Taekwoon in search of the lube, and when the bed dips with his return Taekwoon listens to the sound of the bottle being opened and then capped once more before opening his eyes. He watches Sanghyuk watch him as Sanghyuk kneels between Taekwoon’s legs, and Sanghyuk doesn’t break eye contact as he takes his slick cock in one hand and presses it against Taekwoon’s entrance before pushing in, millimetre by millimetre. Taekwoon nearly sobs at the way Sanghyuk is looking at him and the feeling of being stretched open so torturously slowly; his toes curl and he grasps at the bedsheets above his head in order to keep quiet. Sanghyuk takes his own time making sure Taekwoon is ready for him, pulling out and pushing back in, pouring more lubricant on himself until movement into Taekwoon’s body is oil-slick and the sounds obscene. Taekwoon’s eyes are shut so tightly he’s seeing faint stars.

Sanghyuk again crawls up Taekwoon’s body once he’s fully inside Taekwoon, the feel of his big cock inside Taekwoon almost too much for Taekwoon to take for the sheer hunger he has for Sanghyuk and the way Sanghyuk fucks him; the way now that Sanghyuk is leaning over him, propped up on his forearms and body easily covering Taekwoon’s, Taekwoon’s legs spread wide and thighs clinging to Sanghyuk’s hips - this is  _ everything _ .

“I love you,” Sanghyuk whispers, and Taekwoon bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

Sanghyuk fucks him the way Taekwoon was meant to be fucked - hard, pounding into his body until he’s barely able to keep from crying out and moaning so that every breath is a desperate whine and high keen. Taekwoon sometimes wonders if the others can hear; either his harsh breathing or - fuck knows, the bumping of the bed against the wall of something - but the thought of the others knowing that Sanghyuk right now has his cock deep inside Taekwoon and is fucking his brains out - Taekwoon likes it. He likes the thought of people knowing he belongs to Sanghyuk, that he would do anything Sanghyuk asked him. He thinks often about people watching as he goes down on Sanghyuk, deep throats him in front of an audience - so everyone can see how good he is for Sanghyuk and how much Sanghyuk loves him for it. How well he can take Sanghyuk’s cock and how much Sanghyuk wants him, how much he makes Sanghyuk lose control -

“You’re so good,” Sanghyuk pants. “You feel so amazing. You know that, right? How much I love fucking you? How good you are?”

Taekwoon nods helplessly, head lolling back with every thrust. Sanghyuk reaches down to grab a handful of Taekwoon’s ass, pushing their hips closer together, Sanghyuk’s cock deeper inside Taekwoon.

“You’re mine,” Sanghyuk grunts, long strokes speeding up. “Beautiful Taekwoon. You’re mine. Say it.”

“Hyung,” Taekwoon gasps out. “I’m yours. I belong to you. Only you. I don’t want anybody else to touch me, only you-”

“Good,” Sanghyuk grinds out, burying himself to the hilt inside Taekwoon’s body over and over as he comes, filling Taekwoon up and marking ownership as Taekwoon bites down once on Sanghyuk’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out. Taekwoon loves him like this; intense and slightly woozy after he’s come hard and panting, hair in his eyes and skin slightly sweaty, still holding himself up above Taekwoon and looking down at him with wonder in Sanghyuk’s eyes.

“Rub yourself against my thigh,” Sanghyuk rasps out, reaching between them and slipping two fingers easily into Taekwoon to gather come and lube to ease the slide of Taekwoon’s cock against his leg. It’s filthy and Taekwoon loves it, eagerly rutting up against Sanghyuk and letting small, needy moans fall from his mouth until Sanghyuk bends down to kiss him, wet and open-mouthed as Taekwoon works his hips shamelessly. Sanghyuk’s hand drifts down once more to find an angle where he can push two fingers once more into Taekwoon, Taekwoon keening as loudly as he dares at the sensation of once more being filled; but not nearly as good enough as having Sanghyuk’s cock.

“You love my cock, don’t you,” Sanghyuk murmurs, knowing what Taekwoon needs to hear. “You love being fucked and filled up with my come, you little slut.”

Taekwoon sobs as desire rips through him, Sanghyuk’s fingers speeding up with their thrusts as Taekwoon goes completely mindless at Sanghyuk’s words; he can feel nothing but a white heat throughout his whole body and mind. “Gorgeous little slut, you love spreading your legs for me-”

Sanghyuk is caught by surprise at how quickly and how hard Taekwoon comes, his nails digging into Sanghyuk’s back as he comes in long spurts over his own stomach and chest, hips still working in weak thrusts even after he’s spent. It takes him a moment before he goes limp, mind still blissfully blank and content.

Sanghyuk drops small kisses over his face as he caresses Taekwoon’s body gently, waiting for Taekwoon to come back to himself fully.

“Is my apology accepted, hyung?” Sanghyuk asks, all impish grin once Taekwoon opens his eyes and everything’s settled back into their rightful place. It’s crazy, he thinks, how much depends on this boy lying here beside him.

“Until the next time you decide to cruelly tease me for days on end,” Taekwoon murmurs dramatically, accepting kisses nonetheless. Sanghyuk runs a finger through Taekwoon’s fringe, pushing it back from his face and admiring the silver strands.

“So pretty,” he says. “But maybe not as pretty as Wonsik hyung’s cotton candy hair.”

“Are you really going to do this to me now?” Taekwoon whines. “You just-”

Sanghyuk gathers him up in a playfully tight hug against his chest to cut off his complaining, muffled against his bare skin.   

“I love you,” Sanghyuk grins into Taekwoon’s hair, and Taekwoon melts against him into the warmest molecules of light.

 


End file.
